This invention relates to a storage compartment for a vehicle.
In vehicles, in particular passenger vehicles, there is the need for closable deposit compartments which are easily accessible.
European document EP 501 021 B1 describes a deposit compartment with a cover which can be opened toward two sides. A gear device arranged in the cover ensures here that, after the cover is released, via release handles likewise arranged in the cover, the cover can be opened manually either in one or in the other direction. In this case, the gear device locks the particular other pivot axis as a consequence of the rotation of the cover. A disadvantage here is the structurally complex solution allowing the cover to become relatively thick and heavy.
European document EP 0 495 290 B1 likewise discloses a deposit compartment for vehicles that has a cover which can be opened toward two sides. The cover has hinges which can be released on both sides and are of latching design. The hinges mount the cover pivotably, so that the latter, after the hinge is released on one side, can execute a pivoting movement and can be opened manually. Disadvantages here are that the deposit-compartment operation is not very convenient, and the hinge solution is of a relatively large size and constricts the opening cross section of the deposit compartment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a storage compartment for vehicles which permits objects to be safely accommodated, can be operated simply and conveniently, and is constructed as compactly as possible.
This object is achieved according to the invention by a storage compartment as claimed.
The storage compartment has a deposit compartment which can be closed by a storage compartment cover. The storage compartment cover is locked in the closed position and has two axes of rotation, i.e. it can be opened either toward one side or toward the other side by pivoting about an axis of rotation. In the closed position, the two axes of rotation of the storage compartment cover are locked, so that the deposit compartment is securely closed and the objects deposited in it are secured against unauthorized access. The storage compartment has a driving device which, after release of the lock of one axis of rotation, automatically opens the storage compartment cover. The storage compartment cover can be automatically opened by means of a simple release of one axis of rotation, preferably by pressing a button. This permits a particularly convenient operation of the storage compartment from two sides. The storage compartment may thus be arranged, for example, in a central console or in the cockpit region or in an armrest between two seats, and is equally easily accessible from both seats.
Provision is made for a retaining device which is designed for locking both axes of rotation to be arranged on a side wall of the storage compartment. The storage compartment cover can thus be designed to be as slim as possible, since the retaining device is arranged outside the storage compartment cover. In order to be constructed as compactly as possible, the retaining device may be arranged on one or both sides of the storage compartment cover. In the case of a storage compartment cover of essentially rectangular design, the retaining device may be arranged on a small side in order to take up as little construction space as possible.
Furthermore, provision may be made for actuating buttons for releasing the retaining device to be arranged in the region of a side wall of the storage compartment, in particular in a readily accessible manner on the upper side thereof. The actuating buttons thus do not take up any construction space in the storage compartment cover and can readily be reached irrespective of the position of the storage compartment cover.
In one embodiment, provision may be made for the storage compartment to have a printer and/or a fax machine and/or a copier. The latter may be integrated in a deposit compartment, with the swung-up cover of the storage compartment being designed as a paper support for the printer and/or the fax machine and/or the copier.
In one embodiment, provision may be made for the driving device to have an energy store, preferably spring store or gas-filled spring store, for storing driving energy. The energy store is preferably designed in such a manner that it is charged during the closing of the storage compartment cover. During the opening, it acts upon the storage compartment cover in the opening direction and opens the latter by discharging the stored kinetic energy. The storage compartment is thus largely independent of external energy, e.g. electric energy, and is particularly highly reliable. In order to obtain a convenient opening movement, the energy store is connected to a damping device, so that the opening movement takes place in a damped manner.
The energy store may be designed in two parts by each axis of rotation being connected to one energy store. These energy stores may be designed separately and independently, with the result that the kinetic energy of one axis of rotation is stored in the energy store provided for it.
In one embodiment, the two energy stores may also be connected to each other, so that each energy store stores part of the kinetic energy, preferably approximately half of it. As a result, the two energy stores can be of correspondingly smaller dimensions. In addition, the respective lock of the axis of rotation is acted upon with a smaller force, as a result of which a smaller force is also required in order to release the locking device. This enables, in particular, a short pressing stroke to be obtained for the actuating buttons. Particularly convenient operation and a good sense of quality are therefore achieved.
Embodiments are also possible in which the energy store is divided into a plurality of energy stores, in particular four, six or eight energy stores, in order to make particularly good use of the existing construction space.
Use of the storage compartment in particular in road vehicles, for example passenger vehicles and/or trucks and/or coaches, is envisaged. However, it is also possible for the storage compartment to be used in ships or aircraft.
Further features and embodiments of the invention emerge from the claims, the figures and the description of the figures. The features and combinations of features mentioned above and explained below can be used not only in the combination indicated in each case, but also in other combinations or on their own without departing from the scope of the invention.
Further embodiments of the invention are illustrated and explained in the figures.